Frost Through The Open Door
by GlacierPop
Summary: Once Upon A Time there lived a Queen who possessed an ability to manipulate and control ice. However, tragedy struck and the Snow Queen died. 500 years later, her reincarnation is born, wielding all the same powers as her predecessor as well as the same burdens. Will history rewrite itself or will Jack Frost, Guardian and Winter Spirit, be the one to let Elsa's deepest fears go?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is a new Fanfiction I've been working on. Frozen and ROTG were both super-enjoyable films and I wanted to do a Fanfiction with the very popular Jelsa couple. I'm a really big fan and I'm looking forward to writing this, it's really rough around the edges. Apologies in advance, but I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. **

* * *

Anna woke up in a clumsy mishmash of hair and blankets, shaking her hair vigorously to get the stray strands of hair out of her eyes, she grabbed her phone laying on the bedside table and checked the time on the little digital screen.

"Seven Twenty Three!" Anna shrieked as she hurtled across her room, simultaneously braiding her hair and pawing around for her clothes. She inwardly cursed to herself as she frustratedly tried to zip up her dress, which had managed to snag itself on the fabric. This behavior was usual for Anna but she cursed her unorganization today. It was her first day of High School! She'd been counting down the days for at least a month. She had it all figured out. After watching several seasons of Gossip Girl, The OC and Glee she knew how'd she play it. She would dress to her best; a green shift dress with purple accenting and her hair done up in a braided bun to create a casual yet elegant look. As for her spectacular entrance she would glide confidently through the front doors with her award winning smile on her face, she'd smile politely to everyone so they wouldn't be intimidated.

Anna made a strangled noise of excitement as she laced up her boots. Anna was an ambitious girl, she wanted every experience you could get in life from the exotic destinations, parties and most importantly, the experiences through true love. Anna sighed and swooned against the wall. The school she was going to had a student body of over eight hundred so there was no doubt she'd find her love there. Anna giggled before launching herself off the wall, a gleam of optimism in her eyes, today was going to be her greatest day so far!

So she brushed it off as a 'small mishap' when she slammed her shin into the bed frame and went tumbling to the ground. Cursing all the way down.

* * *

Elsa had been awake for hours when she heard the thud and the profanities from the room next to her, that being said Elsa didn't think she went to sleep at all last night, there was just far too much on her mind. Elsa stared dully at the palms of her hands. Willing, praying and begging for someway to just turn off her powers. She gripped her hands together tightly while lightly sitting down on her bed, ignoring the seams of snow crystalizing her bed, a sheet of soft snow blending in with her already frosted room.

Elsa had never been normal. And from her seventeen years of being alive she knew she knew she'd never be normal as long as she lived. Elsa was in possession of a paranormal power that gave her the ability to create, manipulate and absorb ice. The catch was though that she had no idea how to control it. Elsa was terrified at her lack of understanding of her powers and all she had learned so far was how to restrain her powers for a mere couple of seconds.

The only ones that knew of Elsa's powers were her parents. But tragedy seemed to enjoy Elsa's company and when they were both going on a Cruise to Australia, they got caught in a freakish storm and the ship was bowled over by a massive wave. They drowned leaving Anna and Elsa without parents or any known relatives.

Although to Anna, Elsa seemed indifferent and cold towards her it was only because she was the one person in the world who she never wanted to see hurt. She loved Anna and fought relentlessly to get legal guardianship over her. She did luckily. Now that Elsa was in charge of the family funds she decided that Anna and herself start somewhere fresh. Anna was excited for the move, for the first time in forever she'd be able to leave the hometown she spent her whole life in and go to an American High School.

Elsa took a deep breath and walked outside her room, she hesitated before knocking on her sister's door.

"Anna?"

The response was almost instantaneous as Anna swung open the door, and was face to face with her sister. Elsa took a couple of steps back in shock, forcing herself to ignore the hurt in Anna's eyes.

"Elsa!" Anna quickly blurted, "You look... Just wow..." Anna slowly said. Anna was actually always envious of the cool mature way that Elsa presented herself in. With her pale blonde - almost white hair wrapped in a beautiful crown bun around her head and a black blouse with a purple silk vest, topped off with an A-line moss green skirt, Elsa easily looked like she could be in her early 20's instead of her teen years.

But of course it wouldn't be Elsa without her gloves, Anna thought to herself. Elsa wore green gloves a shade off her skirt colour, half way to her elbows. Anna was certain that her sister had an OCD of sorts. It made sense really, she didn't want to touch people, and she spent most of her time in her room, which she never let anyone in. Anna presumed it was because it was sterilized clean and she didn't want germs. She felt sympathetic but frustrated at her sister, she would love to help her out but Elsa seemed content in her little isolation bubble.

"Thank you... You too" Elsa trailed off, shifting uncomfortably as she saw near invisible snowflakes swirl around in her peripheral vision. Hastily she added. "I'll be on my way to school now. See you then Anna" That being said Elsa quickly turned heel and walked away from her sister, her vest billowing slightly before she rounded the corridor and out the front door.

"Bye..." Anna whispered to an empty hall, casting her eyes down she finished off her makeup, and giving herself a once over until she deemed herself ready. Grabbing her pre packed satchel she too left the small home they lived in. She supposed she and Elsa were lucky that their parents had acquired a small fortune for themselves so that the two of them could live comfortably. She didn't know what would happen if they didn't have the money. They'd definitely be in a worse off condition that's for sure.

Seeing that Elsa's silver Vespa was gone, she strolled to her car, a modest white car that was light and the perfect size for her. She shivered slightly and noticed that the weather was turning colder and that if the weather forecast were right there would be snow relatively soon. Anna grinned while revving up the engine and leaving the small garage, she really did love winter and the snow. To her the best memories of childhood were in the snow. Back when Elsa and her were really close anyway. Although Anna could enjoy the cold by herself she really did miss those days with her sister, ice-skating and building snowmen with silly names.

Anna desperately hoped that she could meet some really great friends here. Some girls to bring over to gossip and giggle with, to go to the mall and buy cute clothes with the meagre amount of money she earned from working a four-hour shift a week at a quaint little café. And then of course she hoped she could meet the one, he was the guy always in her dream. Impeccably gorgeous she knew but whenever she tried to really look at his features his face would go all blurry and she'd wake up. Still Anna remained perfectly positive true love was destined to find her, that she was sure of.

Stopping at an intersection Anna felt her heart speed up as the school came into her view, beaten up cars and beautiful girls with their fingers flying across a phone screen walking towards the entrance of her new school, Burgess High.

* * *

Jack laughed gleefully as he sat on Jamie's bed and watched him change his shirt one, two, three times, as the said teen was shooting Jack death glares at any available moment.

"Jamie come on man! You don't need to put that much effort in, it's just school!" Jack chuckled passing his staff from one hand to the other.

Deciding on a blue shirt, Jamie pointed his baseball cap accusingly at Jack "freshman year Jack! How you present yourself defines you for the rest of your high school years" Jamie claimed screwing the cap tightly on his head. "So it's very important that I look good and that everything goes perfect today and no, let's say blizzards happen," Jamie said, showering himself in a cloud of deodorant.

Jack put his hands up in mock surrender "Trust me, I won't do any mischief in Burgess today or this week in fact, I've got plans in Moscow." Jack glanced at the clock on Jamie's wall "Although If you want your first impression to be that lazy guy who rocks up to school late you should probably go now"

Jamie looked at the clock himself and his eyes widened. He then very impressively went into a high-speed packing frenzy that Jack had only seen before in businessmen and women that were jacked up on caffeine. Practically flying Jamie ran down the stairs of his house giving a short goodbye to his mother who was in the kitchen fixing a bleary eyed Sophie breakfast. Jack still in a shocked daze of amusement of the young teen stood in his bedroom still, watching as Jamie peddled away furiously on his bike.

Jack laughed again just for the hell of it. He'd been around the block several times. 305 years actually, and so far these last couple of years had been the most enjoyable he'd ever known. Being acknowledged as a Guardian really made Jack feel that he had a place and gave him a new sense of belonging. Although between the five guardians they rarely had chances to meet, but Jack found himself seeing each and every one of the guardians as a part of his family. Bunnymund even, whom Jack could tease and argue with endlessly. And also the children of Burgess, though they weren't so much children any more but teens with crackly voices and acne, Jack was relieved at there ever faithful belief of him and their ability to retain that childhood innocence.

Jack had grown increasingly closer with Jamie especially, Jamie loved Jacks company and vice versa. To Jack, Jamie was his little brother making the roots of his unusual family tree even stronger. Although he had few believers he cherished every one of them. Jack had been trying to get new believers though he found that it was tough but he was patient, he did have all the time in the world after all.

Getting ready to leave for Russia, Jack noticed that Jamie left his phone lying on the desk next to a stack of comics. Jack groaned and picked it up switching it on briefly to see that Monty had left him a text message telling him to remember to bring the DS game he'd lent him or else. Jack picked up Jamie's DS and rolled his eyes when he saw the game in there. He decided he'd make a quick stop to the school to give Jamie his things before setting off.

Leaping out the wind he casually flew the air. Jack didn't need to rush, he'd let Pippa give Jamie a lecture about his sloppiness before he got there. Jack enjoyed looking at the town. He always found Burgess to be such a nice area. If he were a kid he'd definitely love living here. There were so many areas to explore and so much fun to be had. He flew on for a couple of minutes enjoying the way the wind felt against his skin before seeing the school and gently landing on the ground.

Sure enough he saw Jamie flocked by his friends, Pippa was scolding him while Jamie searched through his backpack as a disappointed Monty stood there rubbing his temples. Cupcake was the first one of the group to spot Jack. She had grown into her looks. She was still pretty big if you'd look at her and she had gained some muscle after joining the Judo Club, which she was excelling in, but regardless she did look more feminine and less intimidating. Being friends with a great group of people certainly had helped her.

"Hey there!" Cupcake said, causing the rest of the teens to look up and smile and greet Jack. They were very careful not to use Jacks name in public after an incident were Jamie's mother was genuinely concerned for her sons sanity when she was grocery shopping with him and Jamie was laughing at Jack who was in the freezer with the ice cream goofing around.

"Hey guys, just wanted to drop this blockheads stuff off before heading out," Jack said throwing the items at Jamie who shot him the most grateful look he could muster up.

"That's right! your heading off to Moscow. Lucky place, I sure wish we could get some snow," Claude said. His voice breaking throughout the sentence although Jack noticed his voice was getting better and deeper, he'd have no problems in a month or so Jack figured.

"Next week guys, promise. But for now I have a city that needs some snow and fun right now" Jack stated. A young energetic girl with reddish hair, a nervous smile and timid walk passed through Jack who just shrugged. Nothing new. Jamie's face stretched into a grin

"Get some believers while you're at it!" Jamie said as Jack prepared himself to leave.

"Absolutely, see you guys! Have a great first day, don't get your heads flushed in toilets!" Jack chuckled when he saw their faces blanch and gave him a weary goodbye.

Jack called up the wind to take him to his destination. He was already looking forward to snow in Burgess as it always made Jack feel that sense of belonging. He whizzed across several countries for 10 minutes or so thinking about visiting North in his spare time maybe, before landing on the top of the Saint Basil's Cathedral swirling his staff around effortlessly.

"Let's see who's in need of a little dose of Jack Frost eh?"

* * *

**And that's the end of my first Chapter, like I said very rusty and raw, I'm still trying to figure out mannerisms and more, etc. But reviews are appreciated, I'd love to know what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Fanfiction, this is the second chapter to my story Frost Through The Open Door, a crossover involving Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. This is a very bludge chapter but necessary to set up plot so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

Elsa rubbed her temples in frustration as the bell ran signifying that her third class of the day was over. She slowly packed her textbooks and stationary up neatly on her desk. Waiting patiently for the several students trying to squeeze their way through the door leading out into the hallway, a few students hesitated, lingering longer than necessary looking Elsa's way. Before the class began several bubbly enthusiastic students who introduced themselves and tried to make small talk greeted Elsa. Although she appreciated the thought she wasn't to fond of making friends and she didn't want her control to slip around her peers, so she answered their questions coldly and quipped. Slowly they got the message and excused themselves from Elsa's presence and left her alone.

After noticing that the last couple of students had decided not to talk to Elsa and instead head out to their next class, Elsa followed suit and picked up her books, giving her teacher – a portly man with a receding hairline and thick glasses – a nod of thanks before walking out the hall. The noisy hallways were filled with everything from rowdy boys, couples who seemed to have no problem whatsoever about PDA's, and meek freshmen who were skittering around everyone nervously, trying not to get in anyone's way and pretending that they weren't lost. Her eyes swept around the hallway, seeing if Anna was anywhere, unsurprisingly she didn't see Anna through the other hormonal teenagers and she assumed that she was simply in another wing.

Gripping her books tightly she started walking to her next class, trying to ignore the chill that seemed to be seeping through her pores. So far she hadn't frozen anyone or given away her secret, to Elsa's relief. She made sure that she kept her emotions and powers in check throughout the day, so that everyone would be safe from her. She ignored the stares that she got as she walked towards her locker, it seemed that gossip was on every kid's mind and already she managed to get an icy reputation judging by the looks on a couple of kids faces. Her books thudded against the back of her locker as she shoved them in with more force necessary. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. What did she care what people called her? Surely they had better things to do with their time then talk about the new kid with the stony face.

She came out of her thoughts when she felt her palms getting colder and starting to ice over the metal of her locker. Flinching away from the locker as if it fire, she shakily locked it up with trembling hands. She had to get in control of her emotions and calm herself down before she did something she would regret. Walking away from her locker she tucked her hands in to her sides, turning sharply to her right as she saw there was a corridor with the wave of students thinning out. Elsa kept walking until she saw a bathroom to her left, peeking inside she saw that it was empty, so with a sigh of relief she slipped through the door, her skirt swirling around her knees gently. Elsa walked towards the mirror hung up on the wall above the dripping faucet, the water echoing around the small room that was quiet except for said water and the sound of Elsa's heels hitting the tiled floor.

"Conceal, don't feel Elsa. Conceal, don't feel…" She whispered to herself while looking at her gloved hands. Her father gave her those words that became her life mantra. Oh how she missed her Father. He was the best father anyone could ever ask for. When Elsa was younger, he would come keep her company on those nights where she felt unstable and upset. She'd constantly beg him to leave, to shut the door and leave her alone, but he'd just scoop her up despite Elsa's protests and tuck her in. Stroking her hair lightly until she'd calm down. He would whisper in her ears how proud he was of Elsa and how much he loved her and how she was going to grow up to be a beautiful and strong woman. He would stay for hours calming Elsa down, stroking her hair until she fell asleep, ignoring the pain and numbness his hand would feel.

Elsa smiled fondly, the air in the room getting noticeably warmer as she recalled those memories with a fond heart. Looking in the mirror she slowly put back on her façade though, stowing the memories away and concentrating once again at keeping her powers at bay. Elsa brushed her bangs aside with her hand before opening the door to the bathroom and walking out. It was her lunch hour now and she figured she'd get something to eat, try to find somewhere where she could eat without getting interrupted before going back to class. Then she could go home. 'Maybe I'll start up a conversation with Anna tonight' Elsa thought to herself, she'd love to know how her little sister was getting along at school, she hoped Anna wasn't to lost with her terrible sense of direction.

Shrugging her shoulders, Elsa entered the cafeteria. Anna was a big girl. She should know how to work her way around the school and not get lost.

* * *

Anna was completely and utterly lost. She didn't know how though! A kind girl in her English class told her the way to get to her American History classroom but she must've been mistaken or something and forgot a turn, Anna thought. She looked around desperately, deciding where she should go next, her feet shuffling uncertainty. Anna figured she'd make her way back to the administrations office and ask the nice lady behind the computer where D13 was. Pivoting on her right heel, she made her way back to the front of the school. She got out her phone and frowned when she saw the time, her class had already started, and she didn't want to make a bad impression on her first day! She wondered if her teacher would go easy on her because it was her first d-

"Oof!" Anna squealed indignantly as someone knocked into her, causing her to loose her balance and fall flat on the floor, her books scattering around her. Anna felt her cheeks flush with anger and embarrassment.

"Excuse me! Watch where you're going next time!" She cried out, trying to gather the loose papers that came out of her manila folder. Although she was looking at her phone, the other person should've been watching out right? She looked up for the first time to see her perpetrators face and was pleasantly surprised.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking! Are you alright?" Anna's perpetrator said. She gawked at his face before dropping her eyes back to the floor, her cheeks flushing red even more now. The boy who ran into her was drop-dead gorgeous. He had a very boyishly handsome face with brown eyes and combed back red hair with side-burns that she never thought could grow on teenagers face.

"N-No sorry, I was looking at my phone that was my fault…" Anna said, wincing slightly at how stupid she sounded. The cute boy chuckled and helped her pile her books up before reaching for her hands to help her up. Anna took his offered hand and hoped he didn't notice how sweaty her palm was, she brushed her hands on the back of her skirt discreetly before taking her books the boy was so sweetly holding for her. She let her eyes flicker up to his for a moment and smiled, her heart spluttering uncontrollably.

"Sorry again, I'll be sure to be more careful next time," the boy said winking at Anna, who swooned slightly. "I'm Hanson by the way. But everyone calls me Hans" He smiled softly down at her, she felt herself smiling back in response.

"I'm Anna, but everyone just calls me Anna" Anna's mind blanched and she cursed at her stupidity, she'd beat herself up about this when she was thinking in bed tonight. "Ah, sorry I'm new here!" She squeaked trying to redeem herself. She saw a flash of recognition in Han's eyes before he chuckled melodically and smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you Anna, welcome to Burgess High, is there anyway I can help you?" Hans said warmly and Anna shivered in delight when he said her name.

"I'm actually trying to find classroom D3? Could you tell me where it is?" Anna asked sweetly, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Her heart momentarily stopped when Hans grabbed her hand in his own.

"I'll do you one better. I'll take you there myself Anna" Hans said tugging her along the opposite way to what she was going and Anna was certain of one thing.

She was never washing that hand ever again.

* * *

Jack was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, swinging his staff around idly. He was pleasantly satisfied with his work down in Moscow. Everyone in Russia was in high spirits about the Winter Olympics being held in Sochi and the addition of Jack Frost's snow was a welcome to both children and adults, which was a nice feeling for Jack. Although Jack knew that no one knew it was his doing that snowflakes were dancing through the air, he felt his chest swell with pride at the genuine amount of joy he was bringing people.

Jack was walking along the electricity lines when the sun started to drop and Jack took a moment to appreciate it. He couldn't believe how much his life had turned around after he had joined the Guardians. Five years ago he would be bitterly walking around, scowling as the sun went down and MiM would come out in all his glory, frustrating Jack with his silence. And he'd walk down empty streets looking through windows were happy families were laughing and talking together.

Everything was so different now. Jack mused to himself, grabbing his hoodie and covering his head. Now Jack could smile at MiM and thank him for his second life, he could enjoy the company of his believers and spend time with the rest of the Guardians. Although his visits with North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy were very brief – with each of them working extremely hard for the children of the world – Jack found he enjoyed his short visit with each of them, and likewise with each of them who looked forward to his visits so that they could get a short break and have a chance to catch up with each other and and enjoy each others company (Even Bunnymund had warmed up to Jack, although Jack was still trying to get the Easter Kangaroo to admit it)

So Jack found himself much happier now then he had been before, although he'd have to admit every now and then he'd feel a tad bit lonely. All of his friends had something to keep themselves occupied. Jamie and his friends had school and homework to focus on and the rest of the Guardians had things to do every single day of the year, so yeah Jack did feel lonely and the slightest bit left out actually. Jack's main job was to make sure the kids of the world had fun and experience the exhilaration of a snowball fight, sledding race and snow days while they were growing up. Jack wasn't much for bragging but he was pretty good at his job (Well he HAD been doing it for three-hundred years after all) and it didn't take up as much of his time as it should've.

The sun had finally gone down and the street lights were slowly flickering on, their golden glow illuminated the dark streets. Deciding he wanted to go around to the outskirts of the city he flew high above the houses and glided through the air casually before landing in a fork of the tree and Jack made himself comfortable. Manny was shining in all his brilliance tonight and Jack grinned.

"Hey Manny! How's it going?" Jack shouted. He wasn't surprised that MiM didn't answer although he knew he was listening. Manny always was.

"Everything's been going so well lately, huh? The rest of the Guardians have gotten an even stronger bond with the children after we defeated Pitch. And Jamie and the others started High School today, you should've seen him..." Jack chuckled.

"But hey what happens now? Pitch is gone, the faith in the Guardians restored and I finally know why you put me here, you're not going to throw any other curveballs at me are you?" Jack said, playing with a snowflake in his hand.

Had he looked up that moment Jack would've noticed the faint gleam of response from MiM, but he looked up a fraction to late and just smiled at Manny and saw him as he was before, illuminating the night sky in all his brilliance.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter Two of Frost Through The Open Door, Chapter 3 will be coming up soon, which will be hopefully more interesting than this mess of a chapter.**

**Let me know what you think by leaving a Review, until next time.**

**GlacierPop**


End file.
